Fight Like A Girl
by JeremysPrincess
Summary: Song lyrics borrowed from Bomshel. Hermione Granger's journey through life.


_AN: So this one is a little fluffy, sue me :p Just kidding, please don't sue me, all you would get is a few pillows and blankets and perhaps a good Mexican chicken soup recipe. I only play with all this stuff, it isn't mine._

_Little girl alone on the playground_

_Tired of gettin' teased and gettin' pushed around_

_Wishin' she was invisible_

_To them_

As if bushy hair and freckles on her nose weren't enough to get her teased for being ugly, now she was a freak because she made the mud fly up and hit that awful Mason boy in the face. She hadn't meant to, she was just thinking that he deserved a face full of mud when all of a sudden it flew up and hit him, like magic. If only he hadn't been such a mean boy, and she wasn't such a freak, nothing would have ever happened, she thought to herself.

_She ran home cryin'_

_"Why do they hate me?"_

_And Mama wiped the tears and said_

_"Baby, you're brave and you're beautiful._

_So, hold your head high._

_Don't ever let 'em define_

_The light in your eyes._

_Love yourself, give them Hell._

_You can take on this world._

_You just stand and be strong_

_And then fight_

_Like a girl."_

Remembering her mothers words she began to study, determined to conquer the world.

By age 9 Hermione Granger could do algebra in her head, geometry and trigonometry on paper and was taking high school chemistry courses.

At 11 when she received her Hogwarts letter, she made a vow to conquer the magical world as well. Over the next seven years she excelled in every subject and made the highest marks of any girl in any of her classes, and higher than all the boys in every class, except for her friend Harry, in Defense Against the Dark Arts. No one was better than Harry in DADA.

At graduation Hermione was crowned valedictorian, as well as her Head Girl honors. She had received all Os on her NEWTS, including finally mastering DADA well enough for an O.

She spent the next few years working in the administration office of the Auror department at the Ministry of Magic. She never could make her way to the head off the office, no matter how hard she tried. What a boys world it was indeed.

_At 31 she was wheelin' and dealin'_

_Kept on hittin' that same glass ceilin'_

_She was never gonna one of the boys, no_

_She coulda gave up on her ambition_

_And spent the rest of her life just wishin'_

_Instead she listened to her mama's voice sayin'_

_"Hold your head high._

_Don't ever let 'em define_

_The light in your eyes._

_Love yourself, give them Hell._

_You can take on this world._

_You just stand and be strong_

_And then fight_

_Like a girl."_

_Oh, with style and grace_

_Kick ass and take names…_

After the births of her two children, Hermione went back to work and took them all by storm. On the weekends she took classes at the University for Working Witches and double majored in administration and law enforcement. During the week she processed more papers, made more copies, filed more reports and took down more information than all the other employees in her office combined. The ministry had no choice but to finally promote the highest achieving, best educated person in the entire office. She finally made it to the head of the Auror department and had plenty of time to spend with her family.

_Ten years of climbin' that ladder_

_Oh, but money and power don't matter_

_When the doctor said "the cancer spread"_

_She holds on tight to her husband and babies_

_And says "this is just another test God gave me._

_And I know just how to handle this"_

She gripped her husband's hand as the mediwizard gave her the diagnosis. Breast cancer in both breasts.

She went home that night and held both of her children close. "Mommy is sick, and mommy's going to have to see the doctor a lot. My hair might even all fall out, and I'll be bald like Grandpa."

"But don't worry because…

_I'll hold my head high_

_I'll never let this define_

_The light in my eyes_

_Love myself, give it Hell_

_I'll take on this world_

_If I stand and be strong_

_No, I'll never give up_

_I will conquer with love_

_And I'll fight like_

_Like a girl!_

And once again Hermione Granger-Weasley conquered the world. Not only did she survive a double mastectomy and chemotherapy, she managed to raise awareness about breast cancer in young witches and the early detection rate for breast cancer in young witches doubled, saving thousands upon thousands of lives.


End file.
